Semiconductors are widely used in integrated circuits for electronic devices such as computers and televisions. These integrated circuits typically combine many transistors on a single crystal silicon chip to perform complex functions and store dam. Semiconductor and electronics manufacturers, as well as end users, desire integrated circuits which can accomplish more in less time in a smaller package while consuming less power. However, many of these desires are in opposition to each other. For instance, simply shrinking the feature size on a given circuit from 0.3 microns to 0.25 microns can increase power consumption by 30%. Likewise, doubling operational speed generally doubles power consumption. Miniaturization also generally results in increased capacitive coupling, or crosstalk, between conductors which carry signals across the chip. This effect both limits achievable speed and degrades the noise margin used to insure proper device operation.
One way to diminish power consumption and crosstalk effects is to decrease the dielectric constant of the insulator, or dielectric, which separates conductors. Probably the most common semiconductor dielectric is silicon dioxide, which has a dielectric constant of about 3.9. In contrast, air including partial vacuum) has a dielectric constant of just over 1.0. Consequently, many capacitance-reducing schemes have been devised to at least partially replace solid dielectrics with air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103.288, issued to Sakamoto, on Apr. 7, 1992. describes a multilayered wiring structure which decreases capacitance by employing a porous dielectric with 50% to 80% porosity (porosity is the percentage of a structure which is hollow) and pore sizes of roughly 5 nm to 50 nm. This structure is typically formed by depositing a mixture of an acidic oxide and a basic oxide heat treating to precipitate the basic oxide, then dissolving out the basic oxide. Dissolving all of the basic oxide out of such a structure may be problematic, because small pockets of the basic oxide may not be reached by the leaching agent. Furthermore, several of the elements described for use in the basic oxides (including sodium and lithium) are generally considered contaminants in the semiconductor industry, and as such are usually avoided in a production environment. Creating only extremely small pores (less than 10 nm) may be difficult using this method, yet this requirement will exist as submicron processes continue to scale towards a tenth of a micron and less.
Another method of forming porous dielectric films on semiconductor substrates (the term "substrate" is used loosely herein to include any layers formed prior to the conductor/insulator level of interest) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,467, issued to Brinker et al., on Mar. 24, 1987. This patent teaches a sol-gel technique for depositing porous films with controlled porosity and pore size (diameter), wherein a solution is deposited on a substrate, gelled, and then cross-linked and densified by removing the solvent through evaporation, thereby leaving a porous dielectric. This method has as a primary objective the densification of the film, which teaches away from low dielectric constant applications. Dielectrics formed by this method are typically 15% to 50% porous, with a permanent film thickness reduction of at least 20% during drying. The higher porosities (e.g. 40%-50%) can only be achieved at pore sizes which are generally too large for such microcircuit applications. These materials are usually referred to as xerogels, although the final structure is not a gel, but an open-pored (the pores are generally interconnected, rather than being isolated cells) porous structure of a solid material.